Letters to Santa
by Foolish Angel
Summary: ONESHOT Suze, like every other kid, sent letters to Santa till the age of 14. Now, aged 19, she comes across a copy of all her letters while moving into her apartment at Christmas. Finally, she understands the true meaning of Christmas. Very cute & Funny!


**I wrote this in the summer…and the idea just popped into my head. So I waited 6 months to post this for Christmas. And here you go! Enjoy, Review…blaaah blaah…**

Summary: Suze believed in Santa as a kid. Just like every other child. So when 19 year old Suze comes across her folder of letters...she realises the most important things.

Note: This is random and with **no-plot**. But it's **cute**. The only thing funny are the first 2 letters but apart from that it is not humoristic. It is just _**cute.**_

Disclaimer: If I owned then I would NOT be writing this…

_Italics are the letters!!!_

* * *

"Oof!" I muttered as I dropped the 9th box into the living room of my apartment. 

Yes you read correctly. I, Suze Simon aged 19, am moving into my own place.

How cool is that?

And the great thing is that I'm not that far from Uni or from Jesse or from my family.

What I mean to say is…I'm still scared to stray too far from Mom & Co.

And I would never leave Jesse…

Jesse was meant to be helping me but he had an exam and yada yada yada. Can't make it yada yada yada. Will come in an hour…

Yeah…

I grabbed the first box, sorting through the folders that lay within.

Work…essays…work…

Huh? A pink, Barbie folder? Is this Kelly's or something? I flipped it open and was faced by my scribbly writing.

Oh My God…

This was the copy of all the Santa lists I used to write every year till I was 14!

I read the first one.

_Dear Santa, _

_Hola! Mommy just taught me how to say hello in Spanish. Do they speak Spanish where you live? _

_I didn't get anything I wanted for Christmas last year. Mommy bought me ballerina shoes! Daddy bought me boxing gloves though. Mommy was angry and then they fighted and fighted and when I screamed to them to stop then mommy and daddy said they were sorry and we bought a cheeseburger. )_

_Here's a list of what I want for Christmas this year._

_I want-_

_To go Spain on holiday_

_To be rich_

_To have unlimited episodes of Bugs Bunny and his friends_

_To have Gina pay me back for all the ice-creams I bought her this summer_

_To have the newest "Girl Wonder" boxing gloves_

_To be friends with the mouses in the apartment_

_To have a cat named Woof. (mommy said that was weird)_

_And_

_To have Connor o' Grace to notice me (he's hot)_

_Susannah Simon Aged 6_

I giggled despite of myself. Man, I was weird when I was small.

Or...um…am I still weird?

I remembered how after I had written the list and sent off and at Christmas I had gotten nothing.

I read another.

_Dear Santa,_

_Are you real? Because Mommy say's you are but Daddy says you're not. I don't think you are because every letter I send I never get a reply or even what I want. Have I been a bad girl? Or is Mommy sending them to the wrong place? _

_So here's my list…_

_For Christmas I would like-_

_Daddy to stop being a ghost._

_Mommy to stop crying._

_Ghosts to stop annoying me._

_Mouses to stop pooping all over the apartment._

_Mommy to buy me a cheeseburger every week._

_Daddy to stop checking if I've done my homework._

_Mommy to stop checking if I've done my homework. _

_And_

_Connor O' Grace to notice me. (He's __still__ hot)_

_Thank you…_

_Susannah Simon Age 7 _

_p.s) And I also want a pink Barbie folder_

When at Christmas I once again had not gotten anything I had told my mom I wanted a Barbie folder.

She was actually glad I was acting like a normal girl.

I flipped onto the one behind it.

This one wasn't as old as all the others. This time there were no grammar or spelling mistakes and my writing was neater.

This was the one I had written last.

_Dear Santa, _

_What up dude? Do you actually read these or just toss them into the recycling bag? (I hope you do recycle) Cause, dude, you're totally ruining kid's lives. _

_Or am I the only one who hasn't had their letter returned? That's hilarious so I'm giving a threat._

_No don't have a heart attack. I'm not going to kidnap your elves or Mrs Santa (although I bet she wouldn't mind)_

_If you don't give the slightest hint that you actually read these I'm going to stop writing._

_Yup…_

_So I want-_

_For Mom to be happy _

_For Dad to move on already_

_For this be the last time I get called home by cops_

_For me to have a gorgeous boyfriend when I'm in my late teens_

_For me to have some brothers already!_

_And_

_Connor O' Grace to __not__ notice me. I found out that he eats his boogers. Gross_

_Suze Simon 14…_

I stared in amazement at the letter.

I had gotten every single frickin' thing that I had listed.

Mom got Andy. Dad moved on. I didn't get into anymore trouble. I have Jesse. I have 3 brothers. And Connor O' Grace moved away.

Albeit it did happen over a length of time.

But it did happen.

Freaky.

The phone rang causing me to jump.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suze. Mom asked for me to call if you'd moved in. You picked up so you have. Bye," and the line went dead.

Dopey.

Why had I wanted brothers again?

Oh yeah the whole "If I marry Andy then they are part of the package" crap.

* * *

"I love you _Querida"_

"I love you too," I grinned. It had been 1 week since I had moved in.

Picture this; Christmas Eve. Just ate a fab dinner. With my boyfriend and now lying in his arms watching cheesy X-mas commercials.

Oh and I wrote a letter.

_Dear Santa, _

_Long time no…er…write, huh? Everything from the letter when I was 14 came true. So, thanks. So I'm back with my Christmas list._

_I would like-_

_Everyone to be happy and kind on the beautiful Christmas day _

_That's all. _

_Suze Simon 19 (yeah I've grown)_

_P.s) Merry Christmas _

* * *

Totally random and no-plot oneshot. But hey get into the x-mas mood people!!

**The moral**: Write to Santa, especially if you're above 12. He likes to read letters with no spelling mistakes in them… XD

Merry Christmas

x-foolish-angel-x


End file.
